


Severus Snape and his Potter-Headaches

by sunset_oasis



Series: Drarry Stories [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape's Slytherin friends and godsons annoying him with their Potter-obsessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: From his teenage years to teaching career to even after his death, the Potters had always given Severus Snape headaches.  The worst thing was, most of the times it wasn’t even a direct assault.No, Severus was just tired of hearing other people ranting about their obsession with Potters.  Really.It started with his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

From his teenage years to teaching career to even after his death, the Potters had always given Severus Snape headaches.  The worst thing was, most of the times it wasn’t even a direct assault.

No, Severus was just tired of hearing other people ranting about their obsession with Potters.  Really.

It started with his best friend.

_Regulus Black was a wonderful friend, he really was.  Unlike his infuriating Gryffindor brother, he was a true Slytherin, with his witty and sarcastic charm. Also, unlike some Slytherins who would treat Severus like dirt because he was a half-blood, Regulus didn’t mind his blood-status - and Severus was internally very grateful of that.  The younger guy also liked potions and they spent many hours discussing over how a potion could be improved._

_There was just one thing unbearable about him - his consistent mention of James Potter.  Severus had to listen to the Slytherin seeker complain about James Potter’s stupid hair and how he caught the snitch by pure luck and how Regulus idiot brother seemed way too close to Potter and all that. Severus tried pointing out to him that ‘your brother is dating Lupin, for Merlin’s sake, now shut up!’_

_Severus loathed James Potter and the fact that he seemed to be constantly trying to annoy Lily.  He did not wish to discuss him in any way, and couldn’t understand why his friend was so obsessed with bringing Potter up during their conversations._

 

* * *

 

During his years of being a Potions professor, it was his godson.

_Draco would whine incessantly about Harry Potter every day.  He would complain to Severus how unfair it was for Potter to get on the Quidditch team and while Severus agreed, he didn’t think it was a subject needed to be discussed every single day.  And when Draco started saying things such as ‘Potter and his stupid hair’ or ‘Potter and his idiotic glasses’, it somehow reminded him of Draco’s cousin Regulus, making him oddly reminiscent - and it gave him headaches._

_Severus didn’t like Harry Potter, the reason why Lily was killed.  He didn’t like Harry Potter but he knew the importance to protect him, so he endured discussing Potter with Dumbledore.  He had never thought he would have to endure his godson discussing Potter with him, too, but apparently life had different plans.  And Severus had headaches.  A lot._

He’d have thought that things would’ve gotten better after his death.  How wrong he was.

* * *

 

_As the much-honoured double agent, he had several portraits hung in many places.  People visited him.  Draco took his son Scorpius to visit him as well.  Severus was proud to hear that Scorpius was doing well in potions._

_The next time Scorpius Malfoy came to visit him, he was complaining about Albus Potter and how he had a fight with Potter last time and how dared Potter ignored him at charms lesson just because they had a fight.  Then during second year it was how Potter had only out-flown him in the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts by luck and he was the one that should’ve been made seeker.  And how stupid Potter’s messy hair was and how unfair that Potter had got green eyes exactly like Slytherin-green._

Severus wondered why some things never changed.  He was tired of listening to other people ranting and complaining and obsessing over the Potters, he really was.  It gave him headaches.

“He reminds me of Draco so much,” Scorpius’s godfather Blaise Zabini smirked at Severus’s portrait. “Hello, Professor.”

 _He doesn’t just remind me of Draco,_ Severus thought with a sigh. 

Zabini’s blonde girlfriend casually played with her butterbeer cork necklace and said, “At least it’s a Slytherin this time, and one named after you.  It’s an improvement, Professor.”

Severus supposed in some way it was, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t already tired with this Potter obsession.  He hoped the two boys would marry and then they would become one family, thus preventing the future generations continuing the Potter obsession trend.  He was going to be hanged as a portrait here forever, he didn’t want continual headaches.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
